A New Darkness
by MirageGallantmon
Summary: Three years have passed since the events of the series. Now a new darkness begins to shroud Kinkan Town. With Ahiru human again, can she, alongside Fakir, Mytho, and Rue, as Princess Tutu fend off this new evil? FXA and MXR *Discontinued to due lack of interest and time*
1. Prologue

Me: Hello everyone. I know what some of you will think, looking at my profile. Why did I delete my 5D's fanfics? It's simple: I lost interest in the series after quitting the card game for most of my life. I decided to attempt something I have never done before: Writing a story under the Princess Tutu section. Now I want to say that I love this series from beginning to end and after reading some fics, I decided to write one of my own. This is just a prologue to said story, and in case you do not know who the characters I mention in it are, I recommend watching the series. You won't regret watching it either; It is a really great series. Also, before we begin, I want to point out that Princess Tutu is a property of Hal Film Maker and Funimation. Enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a writer, who had a special power to spin stories, whose endings were unbelievably tragic, into reality. The tragic endings frightened people to the point of them gathering into a mob and chopped his hands off, leaving him for Death himself to take him to his grave. Before he died, he was weaving another story,_ The Prince and the Raven_.

The Raven, exhausted with boredom of being trapped within the unfinished book, flew out of the pages, while the Prince took his sword and stabbed himself in the chest, shattering his heart completely.

The writer attempted to continue the story, by fetching a small duckling and placing her in the story and giving her a special pendant which allowed her to become Princess Tutu, whose destiny was to disappear into specks of light when she confesses her love to the Prince. He assigned her a quest to gather the shards of the Prince's shattered heart and returning it to him.

Two people were aware of her quest, the ballerina who loved the Prince and his friend and protector. The ballerina became Princess Kraehe to find the shards and feed them to The Raven, her father. The protector did everything he could to stop Tutu, but eventually she convinced him that restoring his friend's heart was the desire that the Prince wanted so much.

Eventually, he discovered that he was the direct descendant of the dead writer himself, who desired to end The Prince and the Raven in tragedy. As such, he inherited his power to make the stories he weave come true.

Meanwhile, Kraehe discovered that her father was not her father. Attempting to resist him by alerting the Prince that she loved him dearly, she was swallowed by the Raven for her defiance.

After willfully restoring the Prince's heart with her pendant, she reverted back into the duckling she was once was. After a lengthy battle, the Raven was vanquished and the ballerina was freed. With the Prince's protector resolving to end his ancestor's last story in a happy note, the Prince and his ballerina flew off to his kingdom, happily ever after.

Now three years have passed since the final battle. The Prince's protector, filling in the role of his ancestor, has tried using his powers to change the duckling back into her human form, having fallen in love with her, but to no avail. The ballerina became the Prince's bride after returning to his kingdom. In the midst of these peaceful times, a new darkness falls beyond the horizon…

* * *

Me: I apologize for three things regarding the prologue; First for being so vague with the characters mentioned. I wanted to make it mysterious like the beginnings of each episode. If you watched the series, then you will know which character is which. Second for leaving out some details of what happened three years before the setting and plot of the story. Watching the anime will help you understand the story better than I could. Third for making the prologue so short. I don't want to waste time by boring people with a long prologue. That and I couldn't find anything else to put into. With those out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more coming; but not soon as I will be busy with community college. But I promise to update as much as possible for all you fans and readers alike. Farewell!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hello again. I apologize for the three weeks that I've been absent, I had some college work, I broke down because I thought I had completed everything I wanted to do for my life and I had changed myself completely, only for my sister to advise me that I have other stuff to do in my life, and stay away from the computer for hours a day to explore new hobbies that redefine my life, but not redefining enough to change my life. So enough of this babbling and let's get on with the next chapter you guys waited three weeks for! Before I forget, I wish to address that Princess Tutu belongs to Hal Film Maker and Funimation, it doesn't belong to me. enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Kinkan Town. The classes at the Academy were in session and the students were working hard as usual, especially the dark-haired, green-eyed individual, Fakir. Yes, he was still a student, molding his ballet techniques for the day Ahiru becomes human once again. But she was still a duckling three years after the battle with the Raven. Fakir made several attempts to use his power inherited by his ancestor, Herr Drosselmeyer, to change the duckling back to her human form, but during those three years, all of them were up to no avail. Ahiru remained a duckling, much to Fakir's chagrin and frustration. During each of his classes, Fakir had always thought about Ahiru. Yes, he came to love her with every ounce of his very heart, as his faith, which he thought destroyed by the death of his parents by his own hands when he had written a story in an attempt to protect the town from ravens, was restored by her talent of helping people through their darkest moments.

As the final class of the day ended, he headed to his usual spot by the lake where Ahiru was currently living. As he was walking out of the building he overheard a conversation which came from the library, as he was passing by since his final classes were located nearby. Unfortunately, he knew who was involved with this conversation, and he somehow knew that it somehow wouldn't end too well. He entered the library to see the individuals involved in the conversation.

One of the two people conversing had hair in a shade similar to Fakir's, but with faded purple eyes and glasses, while the other had a similar eye color but with chocolate brown hair. Beside these conversing males were two girls, one with hair as yellow as the sun and the other with light purple hair tied into a bun. The subject of the conversation was of the typical conversations between the two, which involved silence in the library and the brown-haired individual claiming he was a prince. How does Fakir know this, you may ask? The simple reason is because this occurs every week for the past three years Fakir had attended the Academy.

"Will you idiots ever get sick of this argument?" Fakir asked dolefully.

"I shall not stop until this buffoon is quiet in the library!" Autor, the spectacle-wearing individual replied with anger seething in his tone.

"I shall not be silent for you, peasant!" The man claiming to be a prince, Femio, replied in an arrogant tone. "I am a prince, and I shall do what and when I please!"

And thus the ever-going argument between Autor and Femio continued. Fakir sighed as he sat down next to the girls.

"Why do they always do this?" Fakir asked the girls in disappointment. It was clear as crystals shining in the dawn that the three year verbal conflict between his beloved friends was starting to take its very toll on him. Sure it was just a part of their friendship which was made 2 years ago, but it was starting to become devastatingly stale.

"They're just being stupid as usual." The girl with the light-purple hair, Pique, replied in a tone which was almost the same as Fakir's.

"I think it's so CUTE!" Lilie, the blonde, commented in a bubbly voice.

"You think it's cute because you find it so amusing that you think it makes Femio more attractive when he acts arrogant." Fakir replied back, grinning in a victorious state as he viewed Lillie blushing, embarrassed at his comment.

"It's not my fault I actually like him!" Lille replied back in embarrassment. Lillie and Femio have started to become a couple over the past ten months or so. People spread negative word that somewhat-graceful Lillie was with the odd Femio, but the couple had no care what other people had thought. Autor and Pique, envious of their relationship due to how lonely they felt without their friends, had pretended to be a couple themselves, only to find out that there was genuine love between the two. Fakir, while delighted at his friends' relationship, felt rather lonely without a human Ahiru to accompany him. Thinking about Ahiru, he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do.

"I rather go now." Fakir stated while getting up from his seat. "I have that story to write about and I'm getting to the climax of it." He mentally cringed when he said what he said. He despised lying to his friends, but he had no logical explanation of turning a duck back to a human to send to them.

As he left, he noticed someone was following him. He glanced behind to see who was tracking his movement, but to his surprise, he didn't see who was following him. He turned back around towards the direction he was walking towards and, to his further surprise, noticed Autor with his back against the wall of the hallway.

"You can't keep lying to us forever, Fakir." Autor commented, staring down at his friend. Somehow, while everyone seemed to forget about the events with the Raven, Autor remembered those events and had come to a realization that Fakir was trying to turn Ahiru back into a human. He once debated whether or not to tell Fakir that Ahiru was a human because Drosselmeyer wrote it that way until his tragedy was complete, but after more thought, he wouldn't have thought about crushing his friend's hope and resolve to restore Ahiru back into her human self.

"How am I supposed to explain that I'm turning Ahiru back into her human form?" Fakir asked, demanding a logical explanation of why he should tell the truth about what he was doing.

"Ahiru was made into a human because Drosselmeyer was using her to complete his story the way he intended it to end." Autor explained, inevitably explaining to Fakir on why he was unable to return Ahiru back into a human. "Now that his story was complete, regardless of the ending, do you actually think that you could have the power to restore her to her human form?"

Fakir was silent for a while, thinking that Autor was right. With Drosselmeyer's story finished, Ahiru wouldn't have an opportunity to change into her human form. With the pendant, the piece of Mytho's heart, restored into it, what hope would Ahiru have to become human once more? Sure he had some of his ancestor's power, but even his power was insignificant compared to the power that Drosselmeyer possessed. But even so, he had to keep trying for Ahiru's sake.

"I know Drosselmeyer may be done with his story, but I will never be done with mine until I see Ahiru human once again." Fakir finally replied, with determination seeping through his tone. And with that said, he left for his home, leaving Autor with awe evident in his face, surprised at Fakir's relentless resolve to return the girl he loved back into her human self.

Meanwhile at the lake, the duckling swam across the surface, thinking about what had occurred over the past 3 years, including Fakir's failures to use his power to return her to her human self.

_Poor Fakir… _Ahiru thought sadly, sympathizing with Fakir's frustration over his failed attempts to restore her human self. _He's still trying to make me human again… But why does he keep trying even though his other attempts didn't have any success? I'm not sure if he wants to try again anymore…_ Suddenly, a noise had occurred near the lake. Suspicious of the noise, Ahiru swam towards where the noise was coming from. She then saw a silhouette of a man which loomed in front of the setting sun.

"Quack!" Ahiru quacked out loud, thinking that Fakir came for his obligatory visit to the lake, to check up on her. But as she swam closer, she can see that the silhouette didn't belong to Fakir at all.

"Quack…" The duckling quacked, mortified at the mysterious man's appearance, as he stepped closer to her…

Meanwhile, Fakir was heading towards the lake where the duckling was currently living. The conversation he had with Autor was still lingering in his thoughts.

_Autor's right. _Fakir thought, compensating on what Autor had said. _Now that Drosselmeyer is done with The Prince of the Raven, his power that he once had over this town and over Ahiru has faded and she has returned to her original form. I may have his power, but-_

"QUACK!" shouted a similar, horrified quack. Fakir, alarmed ran towards the lake, afraid for the duck's safety.

"AHIRU!" Fakir screamed out of fear…

* * *

My, my, it seems that Ahiru is in danger. Whatever will Fakir do? Anyway, about some parts of this chapter, as we've seen in the finale of Princess Tutu, it appeared that people have forgotten about the events of the series, including Ahiru and the battle with the Raven. I decided to use it as a plot device for this story, but don't worry, certain people will remember certain events later in the story. And as for Lillie/Femio and Autor/Pique, they are just crack pairings. I have looked up Autor/Pique in the search engine of this site, and though I never read the stories that came up, I thought it could work for this story, as it will have significance later in the story. Femio/Lillie is a crack pairing I came up with. They're both really hilarious characters and it sucks that Femio only appeared in one episode. I wish he had more episodes. And thus starts A New Darkness. Will Fakir hurry to Ahiru's rescue?


End file.
